Entry 6
We found and captured the Weevil. It felt good that we were able to turn him. In celebration of what we did, we played another drinking game. This time Arannis suggested we'd pay in kindness by giving someone in the party a compliment. Balasar lost first and gave a compliment to Arannis. I thought it was a bit weird he didn't give one to Adrie; with them being in a relationship and all, but I guess he had his reasons. Adrie went next as she couldn't hold down her drink anymore. She gave one to Elly. Elly, Eloithe and myself all lost and had to go next. Elly went first as she complimented Adrie back and then Eloithe went.... I don't think I ever turned so red in my entire life. She gave me a compliment that I don't know if I should repeat. But she literally said I was the most fuckable. I couldn't look at anyone after that and couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Needless to say EVERYONE was shocked when she said it. When it was my turn I just acted off of my emotions and kissed her in front of everyone. That was so nerve wrecking but satisfying at the same time. It was short and sweet and everything I imagined it would be. I then told her she had soft lips as my compliment to her. I hope that won't be the only time I'm able to kiss her. I can't express how it made me feel in just those few seconds my lips touched hers. But it was a great feeling that I pray to the gods I get to experience again many more times over. With everything good that happens in my life, something bad seems to happen right after. We learned of an Orc attack on a village that a poor little tiefling girl survived. She was the only survivor. And of course, it was my clan. The Molton River Clan. I kept my distance from her as she thought I was going to hurt her. I couldn't blame her as the attack was recent. I think I'll keep myself away from her so she'll be more comfortable around the others. Not only was it my clan, it was lead by my cruel uncle, Glush The Defiler. Eloithe checked on me to make sure I was alright. I'm trying really hard not to blame myself, but to be honest it's a little hard not too. It was MY clan, MY uncle, who was no doubt following MY brothers orders. One thing is certain, whether or not he had anything to do with our father's death. Agronak can't continue to lead the Molton River clan. He's leading them all to their deaths and making them go against everything the clan once stood for. He needs to be stopped. After fighting my uncle and some 2 headed giant as well as some goblins, we came our victorious but at a cost. My uncle killed himself in trying to take me and Mystic Obscura with him. Max managed to save and revive the little girl who turned out to be a Warlock like Eloithe. We were all hurt and I messed up by using the giant slayer axe on my uncle. I didn't realize my negative emotions towards him and my brother would rob the Axe of it's power. Balasar said it was out of power now but it would regenerate over time. I was blinded by battle and my personal drive for wanting to find Agronak. I think I may have to speak with Max about Oaths and what to do if you break one. Some thing strange happened some time after the fight. Magical Darkness engulfed everyone. I couldn't see at all. Once it was lifted, Elly mentioned someone being in her bag and stealing a book she barely remember having. Some how the book ended up with Arannis and he burned some note. I don't know what happened or what he read but he was incredibly pissed off after it. He even yelled at Max and Elly who tried to stop him from leaving. I heard the pain in his voice when he did. I don't know whats wrong but I hope he knows he can always talk to me and that I would help him with anything he needed.